Konoha Top Secret
by unnihikari
Summary: Siapa yang tak mengenal Kakashi? Jounin elit, mantan Anbu, dan sekarang resmi telah menjadi hokage. Tapi wajah dibalik maskernya masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini.


**KONOHA TOP SECRET**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC(?), TYPO(S), CANON, ONE SHOT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read**

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat terjadi. Kelima desa aliansi semakin mengeratkan kerja sama mereka dalam segala aspek hingga kini. Termasuk dalam perkembangan teknologi, Konoha juga terus berinovasi dalam hal teknologi. Seperti saat ini, Konoha sedang mengerjakan projek baru sebuah kapal terbang.

Projek baru ini akan segera direalisasikan bersamaan dengan dilantiknya hokage baru Konoha. hokage keenam lebih tepatnya. Sebelumnya sempat terjadi perdebatan alot diantara para tetua Konoha mengenai calon hokage berikutnya. Dan akhirnya putra dari mendiang Hatake Sakumo yang terpilih menjadi calon hokage berikutnya. Alasan terkuat terpilihnya Kakashi sebagai _the next_ hokage karena Tsunade – hokage kelima – memilihnya secara pribadi. Disamping itu, jasanya melindungi desa juga sangat diperhitungkan oleh para tetua.

Pria berusia matang itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai lengang di sore hari. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan "Rumah Sakit Pusat", ia – Hatake Kakashi menatap lurus gadis berambut panjang sewarna dengan permen kapas tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Yo, Sakura!" Sapa Kakashi seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Kakashi- _sen_ …." Sakura menutup mulutnya sesaat, "Maksudku _Rokudaime-sama_ " Sakura menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu jika mantan gurunya itu tidak suka mendengar panggilan itu dari ketiga mantan muridnya termasuk Sakura.

Kakashi mendengus. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mantan muridku ini akan menjadi kepala rumah sakit, menggantikan Shizune. Benar kan?"

Sakura tertawa. Dan suara tawanya itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Kakashi. Mantan muridnya ini memang banyak berubah. Dari gadis cerewet dan cengeng, menjadi gadis cantik dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasannya di bidang medis.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Kakashi dan Kakashi berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Sakura menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tidak _sensei_. Aku berencana membuka klinik anak."

"Apa? Memiliki anak?" gurau Kakashi dihadiahi pukulan kecil dilengannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, _Sensei_!" wajah Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya, "bukankah Kakashi- _sensei_ yang harusnya mulai memikirkan hal itu?" balas Sakura menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker menanggapinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jembatan menatap kilauan air sungai yang mengalir, pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam di sore hari membuatnya semakin indah.

" _Jounin_ elit Konoha, mantan _Anbu_ dibawah komando hokage langsung, dan sekarang _Sensei_ sudah menjadi hokage." Ucap Sakura membuat Kakashi menautkan alisnya. Kakashi sedang mencari tahu korelasi pada setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan.

Sakura melirik Kakashi sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Yah…maksudku _sensei_ memiliki segala pesona yang dibutuhkan untuk menarik perhatian perempuan kan? Pasti tidak sulit mencari pendamping hidup."

Kakashi mendenguskan tawa. Ia tak mengira jika Sakura menilainya sedetail itu. "Lalu kau sendiri? Murid istimewa Tsunade- _sama_ , wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha, ah…dan jangan lupa _jounin_ elit Konoha." Sakura tertawa kecil. Kakashi mencercanya dengan perkataan yang sama padanya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi Jounin elit Konoha. Padahal ada satu misi yang hingga saat ini tidak dapat kau – lebih tepatnya kalian tim 7 – selesaikan." Kata Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Oh ya? Misi apakah itu?"

Kakashi menunjuk maskernya. "Misi yang kalian sebut kelas S. Mencari tahu bagaimana wajah dibalik maskerku."

Sakura tertawa seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku bahkan telah menyelesaikannya sebelum menjadi _jounin_ , _Sensei_."

"Ja-jadi k-kau?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Kakashi-sensei. Atau harus kupanggil….." mata Sakura memicing, "Sukea- _san_."

Kakashi terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka jika muridnya satu ini berhasil mengetahui wajah dibalik masker, bahkan penyamarannya waktu itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau sensei sampai harus menyamar sebagai seorang fotografer untuk menguji kekompakan kami - _lagi_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Sukea adalah aku?" tanya Kakashi penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Hm…aku mengetahuinya baru-baru ini sih. Habisnya aku masih penasaran dengan identitas Sukea Sang fotografer yang tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha untuk mencari tahu wajah dari seorang Hatake Kakashi. Jadi aku mencarinya di internet, dan boom!" Sakura menyeringai, mengambil selembar foto dari map yang dibawanya, "wajah Sukea- _san_ berbeda jauh dengan wajah penyamaran _sensei_ waktu itu."

Kakashi menatap kagum mantan muridnya itu.

"Dan soal wajah _sensei_ , aku mengetahuinya saat _sensei_ terluka parah setelah melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Jika _sensei_ lupa itu….aku yang diutus Tsunade- _sama_ merawatmu hingga sembuh." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Mata kelam Kakashi tak henti menatap _emerald_ Sakura, hingga membuat gadis bersurai _pink_ itu salah tingkah.

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. "Kau harus dihukum Sakura!"

"APA?! Me-memang apa salahku?" protes Sakura.

"Apa kau ingat dulu aku pernah berkata jika hanya istriku kelak yang boleh melihat wajahku. Itu berarti kau harus jadi istriku." Ucap Kakashi lengkap dengan _eye smile_ -nya.

"Tapi aku sudah…"

"Kakashi"

Itu bukan suara Sakura. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama buat keduanya mengenali pemilik suara berat itu. Mereka sontak menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya mengaktifkan _mangekyou_ -nya.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa hambar.

"Bertarung denganku"

"Mak-maksudku, ayame juga pernah melihat wajahku kan?" dipelipis Kakashi mulai bermunculan keringat.

"SE-KA-RANG?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N**

Lagi kangen buat KakaSaku. Gomen kalau jelek ya? (emang pernah bikin yang bagus?) :D

 **Thank For Reading yaw ;)**


End file.
